The Love For One Man
by Lil Bre
Summary: Being the Hero of Time is already hard enough. Just imagine 2 women madly in love with you fighting for your love! And then your past enemies are popping up! What can you do! ZeldaLinkRuto triangle Vote for fav couple! Final Chapter up!
1. Stuck in a Triangle

This my first Zelda fic... COOL! Let's get started on it then!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Zeda OR its characters... only some fishes and a sock...  
  
Chapter 1: I can't believe I'm stuck in a triangle...  
  
Link is riding on Epona back to the Kikori Forest after defeating Bongo Bongo at the Shadow Temple again for the 10th time in a month.  
  
"Why is every monster and their granny keeps popping up a million times a day?" Link asks himself. Soon his phone (the only phone that connects him to people if they need help) began to ring. "Hello, this is Link," he sighs.  
  
"Link, this is Ruto. Can you.. uh... defeat Barinade back at Zora's Domain?" Princess says over the phone.  
  
"What? I thought I destroyed him already, twice," Link said in disbelief.  
  
"Um... he regenerated?"  
  
"I'll be right there," Link hung up the phone. He turned Epona around for him to ride to Zora's Dmain.  
  
~*~Zora's Domain~*~  
  
When Limk ran into Zora's Domain ready for battle, it looked just like it was suppose to.  
  
"Eh? What's the problem? I don't see any problem," Link said looking around letting his guard down.  
  
"There IS a problem, Sir Link," Ruto said approaching him. "The problem is that we didn't get married yet! Why is it taking so long? And where's the Zora's Engagement Ring?"  
  
"That's the Spiritual Stone of Water. It's at the Temple of Time..." Link explains.  
  
"YOU FORGOT IT?!?!?!" Ruto nearly tore Link's head off. She soon calmed down. "No matter, we're still gonna get married ^^." She gave him a super- death-grip-hug of DOOM. Then, Link's phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello, this is Link," Link answered.  
  
"Hey Link. This is Zelda. Could you drop by the castle for a second? I have something important to tell you," Zedla requested on the other line.  
  
"Uh... sure... be there as soon as possible," Link hung up. He then was released from Ruto's super-death-grip-hug of DOOM and used his Ocarina to summon Epona. Epona soon came and Link climb onto her back.  
  
"Wait a second, where the heck do you think you're going?!" Ruto demanded.  
  
"There's an important message at the castle. I'll be back, *I hope not...*" Link said, whispering the last part, and riding off to Hyrule Castle.  
  
~*~Hyrule Castle~*~  
  
When Link got past the guards again, he finds Zelda in the garden picking flowers. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Link," Zelda greeted blushing. "I'm glad you came."  
  
"Yeah. So.. uh... what's this important message you wanted to tell me?" Link asks.  
  
"Ever since we first met, Link," Zelda began, "we've been great friends. But throughtout the years, this feelin soon change a bit. For all those times, I realized what this certain feeling for you... is... love. What I'm trying to tell you, Link, is... I love you."  
  
"Those 3 little words literally smacked Link in the face like a ton of bricks, causing him to fall into the litle pond mot.  
  
'Love?' Link thought to himself underwater. 'Oh great, now I'm stuck in a triangle...'  
  
___________________________  
  
Hn.... I think I did kinda well for my first Zelda story... Please review alright. Later Dayz 


	2. Finding Advice

I finally got chapter 2 up! GO ME O  
  
Link: Oh no... not another chapter!!  
  
Yes another chapter so do the disclaimer!  
  
Link: Lil Bre doesn't own anything but some socks and some fishes.  
  
Chapter 2- Finding Advice  
  
When Link decided to come out of the pond, because he ran out of breath, Zelda went up to him and gave Link a towel.  
  
"Are you okay? Was that a shock to you?" Zelda asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine... just was knocked off by a strong gust of wind," Link told a little white lie.  
  
"I'm sorry," Zelda apologized giving Link a soft, warm hug of DOOM!  
  
'Please let someone call me. Please let someone call me...' he chanted in his head. Just then his phone began to ring. 'THANK YOU!' He picked it up to answer it. "Hello, this is Link."  
  
"Link, you must hurry!" Mido nearly yelled on the other line. "Everything's corrupt at the forest! You must hurry!"  
  
"I'll be right there," Link hung up. "I must go. I'll return in a minute. There's trouble in the Kikori Forest." He used his Ocarina to play 'Minuet of the Forest' to get to the Forest Temple.  
  
Kikori Forest  
  
While in the forest, after defeating all but one Giant Baba, link was on the ground having a conversation with it.  
  
"I just don't understand," Link said to the Baba, "how can 2 women like me at once? What am I suppose to say to them?"  
  
"::roar:: ::roar:: ::roar::..." the Baba said.  
  
"What do you mean you never had a situation like mine?! I'm the Hero of Time for Pete's sake! I'm only supposed to save Hyrule, not save my friendship! This is complicated..."  
  
"::roar:: ::roar:: ::roar:: ::hiss:: ::roar::: ::hiss:: ::hiss:: ::roar::," The Baba patted Link on his back with his leaf.  
  
"Thanks. For help me a little, you can live as long as you're good by not attacking anyone or eating the Kikori," Link said pulling out a shovel and a huge pot.  
  
A little in the background, the Kikoris were watching Link conversating with the Giant Baba and digging it up and putting it into the pot.  
  
"Has the Hero of Time gone insane?" of the blonde eye-covering Kikori asks his twin.  
  
"I don't know anymore, what do you think Mido?" the twin asks Mido. Link carried the pot with the Baba to Mido and handed it to him.  
  
"What the heck and I suppose to do with this?!" Mido complained.  
  
"Take care of him, duh! He liked flies and fruits. Make sure you water him before you go to bed and after you wake up," Link gave instructions.  
  
"And where the heck are you going?"  
  
"Bobby told me that I should go ask the Deku Sprout for some advice. Later!" Link ran towards the direction of the Deku Sprout.  
  
"Bobby?" Mido questioned as the Giant Baba, now known as Bobby, grinned and waved.  
  
Deku Sprout  
  
"...so Deku Sprout, what am I suppose to do?" Link asks after explaining his situation.  
  
"Question... who do you like better?" Deku Sprout asks. "When you find that out, then you will find the answer.  
  
"But I can't hurt both their feelings! If I tell Zelda I don't like her, then she would cry till we drowned or go medieval on me. If I tell Ruto I can't marry her, she would just kick me butt and ban me from Zora's Domain forever! I DUNNO WHAT TO DO!!"  
  
"Well, then you must go to Goron City and ask Daruania or his son this problem," the Deku Sprout suggested.  
  
"I'll try. Thank you," Link changes to his Fire Tunic, used his Ocarina and played 'Bolero of Fire' and transported himself to the Fire Temple. 


	3. The All Knowing Gorons and Malon

Wow, I haven't been here in a while. HI ZELDA FANFIC SECTION! Now that's out of my system, let's do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Nintendo and some other company I have no knowledge of.

Chapter 3- The All Knowing Gorons and Malon

At the Fire Temple, Link switched to his Fire tunic and walked into the hot building, where he found Darunia and Link.

"Well, if it isn't Link, Hero of Time," Darunia greet giving Link a hard pat on the back. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Link said, recovering himself from the impact, "I'm having women problems and the Deku Sprout said you'd be able to help."

"Women problem? I don't think there ARE female Gorons…" Darunia said, scratching his large head.

"Then how did I… oh nevermind…" Goron Link sighed.

"Then how am I suppose to solve this problem?" Link sat on a rock in frustration.

"Well, when us Gorons want to solve a problem, we always until someone wins," Goron Link suggested. Link then shuddered at the thought of Zelda getting her butt kicked by Ruto.

"Isn't there a better solution besides violence?" Link asked.

"Um… you can talk about your feelings. But I heard that men aren't suppose to talk about that because they'd be called sissies for the rest of their lives," Darunia said.

"Yay…" Link said sarcastically placing his hands over his face.

"Maybe you can talk to another girl," Goron Link suggested again. "Do you know anymore friends that are girls?"

"Malon! Great idea! I'll go ask her. Thanks you guys! Later!" Link ran out of the Fire Temple by foot.

Back in Hyrule Field, Link summoned Epona and they rode down to the Lon Lon Ranch where Malon was in the middle of the field, singing a song.

"Hello, Link," Malon stopped singing and greeted her friend. "What brings you here?"

"I'm having women problems, Malon. Goron Link said you'd be able to help," Link explained his situation to her. "That's what happened."

"Wow… that is a problem alright," Malon placed her finger under her chin and thought. "Tell me, in your option, who do you think is better of a girlfriend?"

"Princess Zelda…" Link turned a bright red. "But Zoras say I'm engaged to Ruto by the Spiritual Stone of Water. And if I don't accept the marriage, I'll be banned from the Zora Domain forever."

"Just talk to King Zora about why you needed the stone and he'd might call off the engagement," Malon suggested. Link's expression changed from depressed to happy-happy-happy.

"That's a great idea! Malon, you're the best!" Link jumped to the redhead and embraced her in a hug.

"This is your big emergency!" Ruto's voice echoed throughout the Lon Lon Ranch.

"Oh crap…"

Wow, I finally finished the chapter! HOOSHAW! Please review and all other…


	4. Ruto vs Malon Link and then Zelda

Wow… I haven't writing in Zelda for (checks watch) a good few months… Oops… Well… I better get started before some people began rioting about me making new stories and not continuing my old ones… (gets hit by a brick) alright alright! Geez! DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda… I'm not rich… for Christ's sake I live in Alabama! The things we're famous for is Ruben, Three Doors Down, and Hurricane Ivan!

Chapter 4- Ruto vs. Malon and Ruto vs. Zelda and Ruto vs. Link

The Zora princess snarled at the redhead rancher as she approached her with pure hatred in her eyes. As she was about to slap the woman that's stealing her man, Link jumped in the way.

"Ruto wait!" Link exclaimed. Princess Ruto's eyes widened in shock as her future husband was protecting Malon. "It's not what you think it is."

"Then what is it then?" she crossed her arms (fins?) on her chest and tapped her foot.

"My friend, Malon, helps me with all of the problems that I'm currently having. She was my first friend outside of the Kikori Forest, so I'm able to tell her things that some people might not understand," the blonde explained.

"So, she's the one that's been messing with our relationship!" Ruto shrieked as she trick-slapped(1) the redhead to the ground. Malon, not going to take that lightly, bounced back to her feet and pounced on the unexpecting Zora. Link just stood there staring in awe at the catfight taking place. Snapping out of the gaze, he attempted to pull the two dueling women apart.

"Ladies, ladies please! There is no need to fight over something like a huge misunderstanding," Link yelled as the two tried to tear each other apart.

"Now I see! How could you protect this wench!" Ruto pointed at Malon.

"HEY!"

"That's it!" Ruto ignored Malon and tossed her fishy fist at Link's face. Link was sent flying through the wooden fence and a horse stopped him from going to the other side.

"Good grief!" Link held his nose from bleeding. "_If I knew that Ruto was _this _strong, she could have saved herself from Barinade!_" As Link got back on his feet, he was kicked back to the ground. "Can't I ever get a break!"

"When I get home," Ruto towered over the Hero of Time with her anger rising by the second, "I'm going to tell Daddy about how you've been cheating on me, and you could kiss your privilege to come to the Zora Domain goodbye!"

"But I'm not cheating on you!" _Hell, I'm not even dating you! _

"Then prove it by kissing me! I've finally noticed that we've never kiss, and I want us to share our first kiss." Link gulped hard and he began to stand up. Ruto puckered up her lips and began to edge closer to Link. Closer… closer… closer… closer… until

_**BAM!**_

Ruto was knocked off balance by a certain boomerang flying back towards the direction it came from. Link followed the boomerang and a pale hand caught it. It was Princess Zelda with a serious look in her face.

"Oh come the freak(2) on…" Link whined as he put his face in his hands, thinking of crying.

"Link, Hero of Time! What do you think you're doing kissing a fish!" Zelda's usually calm happy voice yelled in anger that echoed throughout the Lon Lon Ranch. "You could catch Salmonella!"

"Let me explain…" _Maybe Zelda might listen…_

"You sorry little trick!" The Zora princess growled as she sped towards the Hyrule princess.

"Bring it on you sorry little excuse of a mermaid!" Zelda replied as she went to a Matrix stance. Thus… the final battle for Link's heart begins.

"Oh geez… this is going to be a long story…"

Lol. Dang it's short… but I hop they're happy about me updating at least (get hit by a bus) Owww! Who the heck can pick up these things! Well… please review. Thanks

Trick is a way for me and my friends to prevent from cussing. "Trick" means bitch, but I just want to keep it it's nice little PG rating.

Freak is yet another way to prevent my friends and I from cussing. It means fck. We can't say fck in school you fcking reviewers! (Sorry, but that was a funny quote from the South Park movie. Don't feel offended please.)


	5. Oh great HE'S here now

Alrighty now! I've only got two votes… (three more from people who're my friends and didn't review for my story) and you'll find out the winner…

Next chapter. I need more reviews to really find out who REALLY wins Link's heart. So… DISCLAIMER!

Chapter 5- Oh great, HE'S here now…

Link and Malon watched in utter confusion as Zelda and Ruto began to fight.

And believe me, when they fought, they fought Matrix and Mortal Kombat style combined!

They jumped into the air and began to punch and kick multi-times a minute. Zelda landed a few punches on Ruto. Ruto landed many punches on Zelda.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Zelda yelled as a light blue beam shot at Ruto.

"Kamehameha…?" Malon stared at Link blankly.

"Don't ask me…" Link answered.

"RAESAGAN!" Ruto shrieked as a blue ball was in her hand. She jabbed the ball into Zelda's stomach and she flew all the way across the ranch.

"Raesagan…?" Link stared at Malon blankly.

"Don't ask me…" Malon replied.

The battle continued on just like that. Each woman used attacks magically from different animes until they ran out of names.

"DRANZER ATTACK!"

"GO BLUE EYES THE WHITE DRAGON!"

"GODS OF LIGHTENING, ANSWER MY CALL!"

"PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT!"

And on and on and on and on… until….

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cough Cough" a manic laughter filled the air. Soon enough, the clouds turned dark and red. They began to move into a circular motion until a black hole was visible in the center. A figure floated slowly down into the Lon Lon Ranch. As the figure got closer to the ground, its features began vaguely familiar…

the figure… was…

475846584867476868

Okie dokie! I'm gonna end it right here! Thanks for reading and remember: Don't just leave a hit, leave a review! Let's thank a few people…

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

I'm just playing… CONTINUE!

3785739353838573920393

Ganondorf!

"Ganondorf…" Malon hid behind Link in fear. "I thought you defeat him, Link…"

"I freakin' thought so, too!" Link replied as he unleashed his sword and shield. "Why do things like this happen to me…."

Ruto and Zelda ignored Ganondorf's presence and continued fighting Matrix and Mortal Kombat style.

"So… you think you have defeat me, boy?" Ganondorf growled as he glared down the Hero of Time. "You think you can get rid of Lord Ganondorf that easily!" He slowly walked towards Link and Malon. Link stood his ground as Malon ran out the fence and towards the house. "Well you thought wrong, Hero of Time. For I, Lord Ganondorf, has-" Ganondorf stopped in mid sentence when Zelda dodged Ruto's fierce punch and the attacked the villain right in the face. Ganondorf fell unconscious on contact. Link sweatdropped and dropped his guard and ran over to his arch villain.

"Ganondorf…" Link waved his hand in Ganondorf's face. No response. "I better get him out of here before he gets really hurt." Link barely dodged Zelda's light blue beam aiming for Ruto's head. "I better get myself outta here!" He grabbed Ganondorf by his shoulders and began dragging him towards the fence. "Man, for an evil guy, he sure isn't light!" Link sat him up against the barn and continued to watch the ongoing battle.

'Malon's right,' Link thought to himself, 'I should decided who I love the most before they both kill each other.' He looked up into the sky and noticed that it was crystal clear, as if Ganondorf never came down from there. 'But who do I like the most… who?' He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. 'And most importantly… where the hell was Ruto when I needed help defeating Ganondorf the other times! I mean geez, just one smack in the face and he's out cold! I had to do these freakin' complicated maneuvers multiple times just to get a hit on him! Man, life sucks eggs…'

"LINK!" The Hero of Time looked up and saw Zelda and Ruto standing over him. Zelda had half her clothing torn off of her, she had visible bruises on her bare arms, a black eye, and blood trinkling down her bottom lip. Since Ruto had no clothes, all of her bruises were visible. She too had a black eye and her lip was swollen.

'Oh crap…' Link began to sweat more than usual. "Um… yes…?"

"Who do you like better, huh!" Ruto yelled at him with anger in her voice.

"Yes, we're tired of fighting over you, Link. You must decide between the two of us," Zelda replied in her normal voice.

"Well," Ruto began to tap her foot. "We're waiting…"

38438448874843838472394728473645739

UH Oh… what will Link do? Just give me 4 more votes and that's when I'll decide later! And remember- don't just leave a hit, leave a review as well. Danke


	6. The Heck

Okay you guys LISTEN UP! Well… as of tomorrow, I'm going back to school. Yes I know, it's still summer and I haven't been updating as fast as I promised. I start work at Mickey D's Friday, and I have school to do so I won't be _online _for a couple of… months. I'm in the 11 grade! What da heck did you expect! I gotta start preparing for college and all that crap. Okay so this is what I'm going to do with all of my stories…

To those reading **_That's Adult Life_**- I'm gonna try my best to finish that. It only has a few more chapters (3 or 4 to be exact) to go before its over with. I have ideas but I dunno where to place them

To those reading **_Sounds Like a Musical_**- As I said, I have ideas, I dunno how to put them in words. It has a way to go before that's finished. So I'm trying okays.

To those reading **_Itachi's Side of the Story_**- Only about a few more chapters to go, maybe 1 or 2. Geez… I have so many stories to update that I'm getting all da ideas screwed around with -.- Patience people.

To those reading **_The Blind Tailed Beast_**- I've been writing the next chapter down in a notebook and all I gotta do is type it down on my free time. But it's going along great!

To those reading **_Flusious_**- I gotta finish this story… I'm running outta things to do with them so… it'll have only 1 or 2 chapters left. But hey, if you're all good you might get a sequel!

To those reading **_The Love For One Man_**- Guess what you guys, since you've been voting all this time, I'm gonna to give you all ALTERNATE ENDINGS! (gets hit by a potato) OW! All right! Give me a break, I'm working at McDonalds! NO DISCOUNTS FOR YOU YOU PERSON WHO THREW THE POTATO!

To those reading **_The Clow Card Thief_**- Okay so I haven't been paying that much attention towards this story… (gets hit by a shoe) OW! I'll finish it! I'll finish it!

To those reading **_Assassinating The One You Love_**- Only 3 or 4 chapters to go. I'm just leaving you guys in that cliff ain't I? (gets hit by a toy truck) OWW! X.O My eye! What's with you guys and the author abuse, eh! I'll finish it! I'm just stuck at something, so calm the heck down!

So that's about it. I'll write the chapters down on paper and then find a computer (if my mom doesn't catch me) and try to get it online. So have a great rest of the summer and a somewhat less painful school year.

Later Monthz

Lil Bre


	7. Damn Another Note

Gosh darn it all! Another friggin hurricane ish coming and I only have a few hours left to type this message! READ IT FOR IT MAY BE THE LAST! (for another few months I suppose)

As you already know… Hurricane Katrina is turning towards Mobile (where I live) and Biloxi (? Spelling) If this thing hits my midnight, I, and a few other beloved authors and authoresses, will be screwed for a good few months or so.

Everyone in those areas please be careful. I dunno if you ran or not, but Mela-Kenzu-Chan, The Crazed Pryomanic, and I have no choice BUT to stay in our homes.

Don't get me wrong, I've been trying my best to write and type my next chapters! But all this school work gotten to me and Hurricane Katrina is gonna murder our power for who knows how long.

For further updates, read our bios to see if we're alive.

Later Dayz

Lil Bre


	8. The Alternate Endings

Okay… It's time for the final chapter. This, as I promised, is the Alternate ending chapter! YAY! I'm going to start from the most popular vote towards the least. So, every pairing voted on will be in this chapter! I didn't want to disappoint my readers. But first, we need to thank a few reviewers.

Yami no Megumi- Like I wrote to ya earlier, no need to apologize. I thought that was funny. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this final chapter!

MissPixel- I'm setting myself up for a Link/Malon? Whoa, I didn't even now that! That will be an alternate ending! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy da chapter!

Bulbafreak9000- I have no idea how many alternate endings I'm gonna have. I have to count up all the pairings everyone suggested. I hope your pairing is on here! Thanks for reviewing!

Kiki the Cat- Er… I never thought about _that_ pairing, but I'll use it just for you!

Ken nuhfer- Hmm… that might not be a bad idea… I surely would do that if I was in that situation. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the alternate endings!

Zero Dragonknight- o.o I'll go with your first idea. Look for it in one of these alternate endings! Thanks for reviewing!

Potatoes- I like Potatoes, too! Thanks for reviewing!

Talimthewindwaker- Zelda and Link, that's quite the popular one. Enjoy your alternate endings.

Influential speaker- Hmm… so which pairing you're rooting for? Doesn't matter, they're both gonna be in it. You wouldn't believe how many people emailed me to pick the Ruto/Link pairing over Link/Zelda. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy your alternate ending!

Loren- threesome…? o.o OKAY! ONE THREESOME FOR YOU!

Rikuedlover- Hmm… you guys are confusing me! Which pairing are you picking! No matter, they're gonna be in here anyways! Thanks for reviewing!

Hopeless Maiden- I know he shouldn't have saved Ganondorf, but come on! Would you let a guy get beat up by a couple flying women fighting Mortal Kombat and Matrix styles? Who was Link gonna fight if Ganondorf really dies? There would be no Twilight Princess without a Ganondorf! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy your alternate endings. DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda. If I did, there wouldn't be no damn Iron Knuckles or Dark Link to fight in OOT! CURSE YOU DARK LINK!

Chapter 6- The Alternate Endings

**Alternate Ending 1**- Link/Zelda

"Well Link, it's time for you to pick who do you want!" Ruto growled and she and Princess Zelda towered over the blonde elf.

'I have to think fast...' Link thought. 'Who do I love the most? Who? Who? Who?'

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to pick Zelda." Link got up.

"IN YOUR FACE, YOU STUPID FISH!" Zelda cheered and she leapt into Link's arms. They both shared a passionate kiss as Ruto stared in complete and utter bewilderment. Link then summoned Epona and the two blondes rode off into the sunset.

"I love you Link, and even though you almost lost me to a fish by readers voting for that couple, I always will love you in other people's stories," Zelda said emotionally.

"And I will always love you, Zelda, even though I almost lost you to a fish," Link said back. And the two shared another deep, passionate kiss.

In the end, Zelda and Link ruled Hyrule and had 12 kids; Malon became a successful rancher and the raised the most famous horses, the Gorons continued to try to answer their never ending question of how does their population keeps growing without women, and Ruto just died.

THE END!

**Alternate Ending 2**- Link/Ruto

"Well Link, it's time for you to pick who do you want!" Ruto growled as she and Princess Zelda towered over the blonde elf.

'I have to think fast...' Link thought. 'Who do I love the most? Who? Who? Who?'

"Ruto, even though we are a completely different species, and we'll probably never mate unless it's some weird disgusting nasty fishy way, I CHOOSE YOU!" Link said as he witnessed Ruto jump into her arms. Zelda, not believing what she's seeing, launched at the loving couple with pure hatred. Ruto with her super cool reflexes, dodged the attack, and kicked Zelda back to her castle.

"Wow," was all Link said in bewilderment, "I really did pick the right choice." Then Link and Ruto shared a passionate kiss and they rode off to Zora Fountain to be wed.

In the end, Link and Ruto had about…. (counts on fingers) 54 Zora/Hyrulian children and they start their own community/army and soon rule the world of Hyrule and everyone in it. Ganondorf just dies like always. Zelda becomes King Link and Queen Ruto's slaves until she was "accidentally" shot. The Gorons, left alone of the world domination, still wondered the earth on how their population kept growing.

The End

**Alternate Ending 3**- Malon/Link

"Well Link, it's time for you to pick who do you want!" Ruto growled as she and Princess Zelda towered over the blonde elf.

'I have to think fast...' Link thought. 'Who do I love the most? Who? Who? Who!'

Then, Malon came from around the corner and offered everyone cookies. Ganondorf took them all and ran off with them (They were THAT good). Link stared in the redhead's eyes lovely and walked slowly towards her.

"I never thought about this, but Malon, with you being a better cook than those two, will you be with me forever?" Link asks passionately as the sun began to set (even though it was around 9 in the morning). The settings all of a suddenly changed and they were on a rocky cliff with the waves smacking against it.

"Link…." Malon said as she gripped him into a long embrace, "you don't know how long I've been waiting for that." Then the two kiss passionately and they rode off in the sunset.

In the end, Link and Malon continued to live on the Lon Lon Ranch happily and took care of the horses. Link still saved the world from evil doers and stuff like that and Malon made excellent homemade meals. Ganondorf kept stealing Malon's fresh baked cookies and died because of high blood pressure. Zelda becomes a lonely evil queen and dies of old age. Ruto soon becomes queen and has an all out war in Hyrule. Then she died because Lil Bre just feels like killing her off for no good reason.

The End

**Alternate Ending 4**- Zelda/Ruto

"Well Link, it's time for you to pick who do you want!" Ruto growled as she and Princess Zelda towered over the blonde elf.

'I have to think fast...' Link thought. 'Who do I love the most? Who? Who? Who!'

As Link continued to think long and hard about the situation he was in, Ruto and Zelda began to stare each other in the eyes passionately.

"I never thought of it before…." Ruto said as she and Zelda got uncomfortably (A/N: for me) close and began to hold one another, "but WHO NEEDS MEN!"

"YEAH!" Zelda cheered pumping her fists in the air. "LETS BE INDEPENDENT, BREED A RACE FULL OF WOMEN, AND RULE THE WORLD WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE AGAINST MEN OF ALL KIND!"

"LETS DO IT!" With that said, Zelda and Ruto frenched each other rode off into the sunset on Epona.

In the end, Zelda and Ruto successfully made many breeds of women and soon ruled the world. Link was made into a slave and died a lonely. Ganondorf had a sex change just to fit in and became general of the women army. Malon became a world class chef and began cooking of the Queen and…. Queen. The Gorons, being only just an all male population, died.

The End

**Alternate Ending 5**- Link/Saria

"Well Link, it's time for you to pick who do you want!" Ruto growled as she and Princess Zelda towered over the blonde elf.

'I have to think fast...' Link thought. 'Who do I love the most? Who? Who? Who!'

Out of nowhere, Saria appeared and toppled Link out of their way. "Link! You can't pick either of these two!"

"What? Why not?" Link questioned.

"Because, Princess Zelda and Princess Ruto are evil robots here to destroy you and take over Hyrule!"

"Oh my God!" Link exclaimed. Then, Zelda and Ruto transformed into these large, evil, dinosaur-like robots and began destroying the Lon Lon Ranch.

"No! My home!" Malon screamed as she dropped her fresh-baked cookies and jumped out of harms way. Link and Saria prepared for the fight of their lives when Ganondorf used some mystical bazooka and blasted the robots away. Link and Saria stared at the dark lord in bewilderment.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, I AM THE ALL POWERFUL! NOT THEM, ME! And they REALLY crossed the line when they dropped those awesome cookies on the ground." Ganondorf exclaimed as he swiped the cookies from the ground "Five second rule." Then Ganondorf got on his horse and rode off into the sunset.

In the end, some random guy became all ruler of Hyrule (and screwed it up). Link still was the Hero of Time. Malon became rich for selling her awesome cookies. The Gorons still looks for the meaning of their population. And Link and Saria became happily married and had 13 children and adopted 2 dogs and 6 cats.

The End.

**Alternate Ending 6**- Ganondorf/Link

"Well Link, it's time for you to pick who do you want!" Ruto growled as she and Princess Zelda towered over the blonde elf.

'I have to think fast...' Link thought. 'Who do I love the most? Who? Who? Who!'

Out of nowhere, Saria appeared and toppled Link out of their way. "Link! You can't pick either of these two!"

"What? Why not?" Link questioned.

"Because, Princess Zelda and Princess Ruto are evil robots here to destroy you and take over Hyrule!"

"Oh my God!" Link exclaimed. Then, Zelda and Ruto transformed into these large, evil, dinosaur-like robots and began destroying the Lon Lon Ranch.

"No! My home!" Malon screamed as she dropped her fresh-baked cookies and jumped out of harms way. Link and Saria prepared for the fight of their lives when Ganondorf used some mystical bazooka and blasted the robots away. Link and Saria stared at the dark lord in bewilderment.

"Why would you do that?" Link asks.

"Because Link, for years I have been deeply in love with you. The first time we have battled, I have fallen for your charm and silence." Ganondorf approached Link and held him in a lovingly tight embrace. They both kissed passionately and both got on their horses and rode off into the sunset hand-in-hand.

In the end, Ganondorf and Link became all mighty rulers of Hyrule. Malon continued to live on the Lon Lon Ranch serving the two Kings as their trusted servant. The Zoras declared war on Hyrule but failed because they were all blasted out of existence. The Gorons found out how their population keeps growing but it's too complicated to explain so Lil Bre's not going to.

The End

**Alternate Ending 7**- Link/Ruto/Zelda

"Well Link, it's time for you to pick who do you want!" Ruto growled as she and Princess Zelda towered over the blonde elf.

'I have to think fast...' Link thought. 'Who do I love the most? Who? Who? Who! I GOT IT!'

"I have finally decided who I love the most," Link declared. The two women continued to tower over him waiting for the right response. "I pick both of you!"

"Both of us?" The both said.

"Yeah, think about it. I'm always wondering around the land of Hyrule trying to fend off evil monsters and demons just to keep everyone safe. So, when I visit your land, I can be with you until I have to go! I can never stay in one place; I think that would work the best. All I have to do is become a man whore!" Link explained with great confidence.

"I guess that can work only if it's alright with Ruto here," Zelda agreed.

"It's better than nothing," Ruto answered. Soon the three agreed that Link can have both of them.

In the end, Link became the biggest pimp/man whore ever to live. Instead of having just Ruto and Zelda he also had Malon, Saria, a Gerudo, actually quite a few Gerudos, some random women in villages, and a couple of Zoras. Soon everyone got Gonorrhea, except the Goron race, and everyone lived a miserable life.

The End

**Final Alternate Ending 8**- Link, Just Link

"Well Link, it's time for you to pick who do you want!" Ruto growled as she and Princess Zelda towered over the blonde elf.

'I have to think fast...' Link thought. 'Who do I love the most? Who? Who? Who!'

"Wait… I don't love neither of you guys. I'm my own man!" With that said, Link runs away and is never to be found again.

In the end, Ganondorf rules the world quickly and everyone dies.

The End

_Well, you guys asked for it and you guys got it! I hope you enjoyed the Alternate endings. I might make another Zelda story… but not too soon cuz I'm still finished my other stories before I get to make news ones. Anyways, review and have a nice summer. Oh and Happy Hurricane Season!_

_Lil Bre_


End file.
